Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 23
"Did you hear me? This is the fucking police, get the fuck outta the house!" Kenny shouted getting angered more and more. "He seems pissed, maybe we should open up." Steve said making the other Mafia members laugh. Alexander looked at him angrily and slowly tried to reach for his gun in his pants. "What the hell are you doing?!" Alicia whispered. "I'm gonna take out these fuckers, especially Steve, trecherous piece of shit." Alexander said with a crazed look. "You can't take out all of them, you're gonna get us all killed." "Worth a shot." Alexander said pulling out a pistol as soon as one of the Mafia members turned around. He shot him in the head, causing shock between the others, Alexander then shot Steve in the neck causing him to gurgle up blood and his lifeless body to slump to the floor. Tyrone saw the opportunity and headbutted the one pinning him down, he got up stomped on his neck to suffocate him. Tyrone pointed his gun at Wei who was also pointing his at him. "I'm not an idiot Tyrone, you shoot you get arrested and sent to jail, I shoot the same thing happens. So how will this play out? Your call." Wei said with an arrogant smile. "My call? If you're really asking me that, I'll kill you." Tyrone replied coldly. Alexander tried to shoot Li Qiang in the shoulder to no avail as the gun had jammed. Li Qiang grabbed Alexander by his neck and pinned him against the wall. "Well, it seems like I'm still the one winning here, how about we just call off this little "meeting"." Wei said. "For what? So you can still fuck with us and kill us?" "No, because if we continue with this, we'll all be in jail, every single one of us." Alexander bit Li Qiang's hand tearing off the skin of his thumb. Li Qiang in pain screamed as he was then bitten on the neck by Alexander like an animal, shocking everyone including Tyrone and Wei. Alexander attempted to tackle Wei but the back of his neck was grazed causing him to fall on the floor. "What the fuck?" Tyrone said. Suddenly another shot rang out, Kenny was laying on the floor lifeless as Joe was writhering on the floor in pain with one ear. A red dot sight was then placed on Tyrone's forehead. "Make one move and you're fucked." Wei said. Eddie was still laying on the floor right next to Wei's feet with his broken fingers. He tried to move as slow as possible so Wei wouldn't notice him, he decided to do what's best for all of the Saints. He bit Wei's crotch causing Wei to scream in pain and fall on his knees. Tyrone then kicked him in the nose causing his gun to fall out of his hand. "Everyone move!" Tyrone screamed as he helped Alexander up, with Javonte helping Henrique. Eddie got up and ran leaving Wei on the floor in pain. Tyrone jumped over a fence in the backyard, with the others following. Javonte struggled to help Henrique up until Henrique pushed him off of him. "I'm good kid, I don't need no helping hands, funny considering I basically only have one hand." Henrique said still with a grin on his face. "You're one tough ese Henry." Javonte said smiling. "I know, let's just jump this fence." Henrique replied putting his one hand on the fence and carefully jumping over. He looked at his hand which only had one finger left, which was his thumb with a bandage over it, he inspected it further revealing that the wound was cauterized. He ignored the pain and kept running following right behind Eddie and Tyrone. Suddenly they all came to a stop. "I think we're in the clear." Tyrone said. "Everyone alright?" "As best as we can be, we got lucky back there." Javonte said. "No shit." Brianna replied. "Why didn't we pay those bastards back? We had the money after the last robbery and instead we spend it on a party? That makes no sense." "Don't put all that on Tyrone, it wasn't him who wanted this party, it was everyone else." Latoya said defending Tyrone. "Oh yeah, leave it to his bitch to stick up for him." Brianna said angered. "Brianna, calm the hell down, if you didn't want the party why the hell did you attend it? You're getting angry at Tyrone and Latoya for no reason." Alicia said calmly. Brianna sighed and looked at the two of them. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just saying, we should've paid them back as soon as we got the opportunity." "Can we just get the fuck outta here? If you haven't noticed four of my fingers are chopped off and I feel like shit." Henrique said. "Yeah, I'm with Henrique there." Eddie said painfully groaning. "Try not to move them, Eddie." Alicia said in a concerned tone. "Don't worry about me, I've taken worse." Eddie said with a reassuring smile. "We should all seperate, go our own way, cops are gonna be on our tail, we also need to stay off the streets, they're starting to come onto us more and more everyday." Tyrone says. "Damn, I had fun with that shit." Henrique said. Javonte walked up to Eddie and saw his broken fingers bended all the way down. "You need a place to crash tonight, bro?" Javonte said. "No, actually yeah, my parents are gonna freak and bitch in my ear, not in the mood for that shit tonight, and which they see my fingers, they're gonna start questioning me and all this other shit." Eddie replied. "Well, I don't got my car, so we gonna have to take the bus or a cab, I dunno." "Either is fine. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Eddie said kissing Alicia passionately. "You should see a doctor, your fingers aren't gonna heal themself." Alicia said. "Like I said, don't worry about me, I've taken a lot worse, just take care of yourself, let Tyrone and Latoya take you home, I'm not fit to drive or do anything really." "We don't have a car, it was left at the house." Tyrone said. "Alright, but still." "Fine..." "Come on Javonte." Eddie said walking away with Javonte who's calling a cab. "Guess we're taking the bus, we parked our cars at the house, no way we're going back there." Tyrone said. "Yeah, I suppose, we'll see you all tomorrow." Latoya said walking with Tyrone to the bus stop on the next block. "I'm just gonna head to the house we reside at, anyone can join me, I'm not gonna do anything but crash on the couch." Henrique said. "That couch is shitty, but whatever, guess I'll come." Alexander said. "Me too." Brianna said. "Looks like we'll need some more help..." Tyrone mumbled to himself. ---- Wei was still holding his crotch in pain but he escaped the cops right as they got inside the house. "Goddammit, fucking kid bit my dick off." Wei said to himself, limping with a pistol in his hand. He stopped a car in the middle of the road by standing in front of it. "Can you give me a ride, as you can see I'm not in the best condition." "Uh, sure." The woman awkwardly replied. Wei opened the passenger seat and sat down. "This isn't exactly a ride, it's a robbery, kindly step out and no one gets hurt." Wei said irriated from the events that just occured. The woman listened and Wei scooted to the driver seat and drove to a familiar yellow painted house. He stepped out of the car and knocked on the door. A man opened the door with only a few people inside consisting of very little people. "The Saints are a problem, and you being their biggest rivals, I'd say we can arrange something." Wei said evily smiling. The man stared at him for a second but let him in. ---- Joe was laying in a hospital bed with Jade sitting by his side with a sad expression. Joe's eyes start to flutter and he wakes up. "Wha-what the hell happened?" Joe asks feeling where his ear used to be. "Kenny's gone..." Jade said hugging Joe. Joe froze up unable to even hug her back, losing one of his only true friends. "I-I need some air." Joe said shrugging off Jade's hug. "Joe, you can't leave the hospital, the doctor said you need to rest." "I said I need some air." Joe said with his voice slightly raising. He walked out of the room with the hospital attire on and went into the bathroom and washed his face. He then began tearing up from the news and clenched his fist knowing the red gang known as the Saints had something to do with this. "I can't- no I won't let these gang bangers get away with this." Joe said with a look of an insane person. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Jade Knight *Joe *Alexander *Brianna *Wei-Jian *Li Qiang *Kenny Trivia *Last appearance of Kenny. *Last appearance of Li Qiang. Deaths *Kenny *Li Qiang Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark